The Party
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: A bunch of countries go over to England's house one day, and things get a little... out of hand... between him and his long time secret crush, France. Rated T for A LOT of kissing. Fluffy FrUK x3


A few of the countries had decided to get together for a little party one day, at Arthur's house. After showing a chibi-country some of his magic, he was still dressed in his Magical gear. _Well, I might as well see if anyone else would like anything... _He thought, and he scanned the room for anyone not playing Truth or Dare, which was very few.

Suddenly his eyes fell on Francis, who was currently humming quietly and playing with a rose from one of the vases.

Arthur sighed. _Well, I might as well ask... _He walked up to the frenchman, trying to keep his voice calm. "France?"

"Yes?" The other country glanced up. "Oh, hello Sir Britain. Why are you wearing such a drab and boring cloak like that?"

_Don't yell, don't yell... _"I was wondering if there is anything I could do for you, while I have my magic cloak and book out."

"Ohonhonhon~" He laughed, standing up and wrapping his arms around the other country. "There is always something you can do for me, Cherie!"

Arthur blushed and tried to pull away, but the frenchman's grip was too strong. He didn't want to admit it, but he secretly had a crush on Francis. He was too scared to let him know though, or any other country for that matter. "L-Let go..."

"Oh my, how adorable! I love it when you blush." France teased.

Arthur sighed and stopped struggling, instead simply enjoying the warmth of the man's embrace. He felt his face grow even warmer as he realized where they were. "F-France..."

"Oui, Cherie?"

"C-Can you let go? Please?"

He released Arthur from his grip. "Why?"

"Well..."

France leaned towards him. "Yes?"

"We aren't the only people in the room..."

He laughed. "Oh Cherie, but we are sexy enough to get away with it, no?"

Arthur blushed. _Did... did he just say I was...?_

France leaned even closer to Arthur, causing him to lose his thoughts. He was just... so close to his face...

"Ohonhonhonhon.." Francis grinned. "And-"

Before he knew what he was doing, England closed the space between them, kissing Francis. The other country was a bit surprised for a second, but then he pulled Arthur closer and kissed him back. After a while, he pulled away just long enough to say: "Je'tamie Amour." As he spoke these words, he lightly brushed his thumb over England's cheek, then pulled him closer in another kiss.

"Frog face..."

"Black sheep." Francis smirked at him playfully.

"I- I love you..."

"Je'tamie vous aussi" He told him, and then once more kissed him, more deeply this time. He pulled Arthur closer to him with one hand, while the other one ran through the other country's hair. Arthur wrapped his arms around the frenchman's neck, but just as he did this, Francis pulled away without warning and rested his forehead against England's. "Oh Cherie..."

"Yes?"

"..Nothing Cherie." He laughed, pulling him close once again. "I will be back, amour."

England sighed as France walked off into the kitchen, then looked out at the rest of the room. Other then Hong Kong- who was filming everything that he and Francis had just done, no one else seemed to have noticed. _Thank goodness. _He thought. _I'd never live it down if America found out somehow... I will have to deal with Hong Kong before that video becomes public._

"Sir Britain?" Francis walked back in with a bottle of wine. "My apologies, but this was the only way I could think to improve this moment." He laughed, pouring a glass of wine for each of them. He picked up one of them and offered it to England, brushing his cheek lightly with the other hand. He took the wine, blushing a bit at the touch of the other's hand. "Th-Thank you."

"Oh, but of course." He smiled, drinking his own glass of wine, and watching to make sure Arthur would do the same. After they had both drunk France set his glass down and said, winking: "Now, where did i deprive you of my sexiness?"

"You bloody broke off our kiss for starters..."

France chuckled and pulled him closer again. "Oh Cherie, how could I ever leave so quickly? I should be ashamed."

"Ashamed?" He looked confused. "Why's that?"

"Because Cherie, you're the only one who can rival my beauty!" He smiled warmly.

"I am, am I?"

"Ohhonhon, why of course! how could I possibly love someone who didn't?"

This made England laugh. France could be so full of himself sometimes, but at least what he meant by his words was sweet. They kissed deeply again, the other country playing with Arthur's hair again as they did.

"Mmm- Wait..." Arthur said, breaking away. "Hong Kong is spying on us."

Sure enough, the younger man was still taping them, probably deciding how much he could sell it for on the internet. The two european countried stared at him for a moment, then turned back to each other.

"Oh Cherie," France laughed again. "No one can resist our sexiness!"

Arthur laughed at these words, picking up his glass again to sip more of the dark liquid. "More wine?"

"Oui Cherie." France kissed his nose slightly, cupping his cheek. After taking the glass, he once again drank from his glass, then set it down to kiss England, who once more wrapped his arms around France's neck. France responded by pulling him closer, his arms around Arthur's waist.

_Bloody hell... The room went silent... everyone is watching us! _England panicked in his head.

Francis suddenly noticed that he didn't have England's full attention, so he suddenly deepened the kiss further, slowly dipping the other country back so he was laying on the ground. "Is something wrong, Cherie?"

"S-Sorry... It's just... Everyone is watching us now..."

"Let them, Cherie. We haven't given them anything to watch yet, Ohonhonhon." He continued kissing England, pinning him down. "Normally you struggle more!" He finally said. "I feel almost disappointed, my Black Sheep."

"You want me to struggle?" He grinned and rolled suddenly, so that now he was pinning France down.

"Ohonhonhon... Cherie..."

They kissed deeply again, France wrapping his arms around England once more.

"I love you so much, my dear Frog-Face."

"Je'tamie vous aussi, my black sheep." He kissed England's nose and laughed. Arthur laughed as well and curled up next to France, resting his head on the frenchman's chest. Francis sighed happily and held the other country close. "Cherie, why did you deny me for so long?"

"I... Thought you hated me..."

"Oh Cherie..." He sighed again. "I could never deny your sexiness." He kissed England's cheek again.

Meanwhile, the others were still playing Truth or Dare.

Lovino Vargas looked around the room. "Alright, Belarus. I dare you to..." His eyes rested on the two European countries laying next to each other. "Ha, go smack France's ass."

A chibi version of Spain giggled. "In the middle of FrUK?" He and a female Texas started laughing. But Belarus... was not as amused.

"Go on, go on." Lovino said to her, motioning towards France and England, grinning. "Or are you scared sh**less?"

"You will be scared sh**less if you don't shut up..." She muttered, standing up and walking over to them. Before France could respond, she smacked him and walked back, the others all cheering for her.

"Ohonhonhon! Hello to you too!" He looked back at England. "Cherie, I think she wants my sexy ass!"

Arthur glared at Belarus, then said: "Too bad, she can't have it."

"Of course, it's for you!" He looked at the others "Do you want to play with them or just me?"

"Mmm... We could do both..."

"Ohonhonhon... Sounds fun..." He carried England over to the ouch and sat down, setting Arthur in his lap. "Bonjour!"

Arthur leaned back on his lover's chest, felling him rub his back slowly. "We want to play too."

The female Texas nodded. "Okay then England, truth or dare?"

"Uh... Truth." He was finding it hard to concentrate, as France was now kissing his neck gently.

"Why did it take you so long to admit your in love with that thing?"

"W-Well, I... Uh..."

Francis interrupted. "Because my sexy is overwhelming, ohonhonhonhonhon..."

Lovino rolled his eyes, and Belarus only face-palmed.

"Okay..." Texas looked a little confused. "Um... Your turn then."

"Alright... Frog face? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course, my dear little Black Sheep!" He winked at him.

Arthur looked over at Hong Kong, who was still filming them. "I dare you to go and hit Hong Kong as hard as you can. Or hurt him in someway badly. Just make sure you destroy that camera in the process."

"Wait- What?" Hong Kong stared at him in shock.

"Cherie.. how could I hurt someone? I'm so sexy they would be knocked out or die if I touched them!" He sighed and laughed a bit, then slipped out from under England. He walked over to the asian boy and hit his head lightly. "... smack... smack smack!"

England laughed and allowed France to take his seat once more, kissing him deeply as soon as he was settled back in.

"How was that?" He asked, his eyes glittering.

"You did good." Arthur smiled and kissed him deeply.

Prussia, who had been quiet up until now, suddenly piped up. "Kesesese... Get a room, you two!"

"I would love to!" France smirked. He leaned closer to Arthur's ear and whispered: "J'tamie..." He pulled away again and looked around the room. "Japan, do you want to play?"

"Yup."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare..." He stopped suddenly, realizing who he was talking to. "...Wait, no. Truth."

"Truth then Cherie?" France laughed.

"Yes, Truth."

"Well, whom do you like more, Italy or America. And if that is equal why do you have fantasies about Switzerland?" Francis winked at him.

"Itary-san...! And I DO NOT HAVE FANTASIES OF SWITZERRAND!"

Arthur laughed at the older country. "Look, he's blushing! He's in denial."

"RIES!"

"Ohonhonhon! Cherie, if you didn't, you wouldn't be so defensive!"

After that was over, Arthur leaned back again, feeling very drowsy. Noticing this, the other country hummed Farajaka quietly, holding him tightly.

"Berarus, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... dare."

"I dare you to slap France. Rike, rearry hard."

Oblivious to this, Arthur sighed happily and wrapped his arms around his lover. He looked up just in time to see the Russian girl slap him hard across the face. He sat up suddenly, glaring at her.

"Belarus... why would you abuse my sexy face?" France whined, wincing at his stinging cheek. He only calmed down when he felt England press his lips against the hurt skin. He sighed and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Cherie, you're the only one who can appreciate my sexiness!"

"And your the only one who can put up with me."

"When ever you need me to, Cherie" He kissed Arthur's cheek and held him close, feeling him snuggle into his chest. He whispered: "Cherie? Are you tired?"

"Y-Yes..." He nodded slightly.

France carefully moved, laying down with England curled up on top of him. "Then sleep, amour."

He watched Arthur slowly drift away, while he rubbed his back sweetly. "Sweet dreams, Sir Britain."

_Arthur sat on a hill overlooking a huge meadow of flowers. He had this dream occasionally, and usually he was alone with his thoughts in these, but for some reason France happened to be there too, standing next to him._

"_F-France!"_

_He smiled. "Bonjour!"_

"_What...?"_

"_Are all of your dreams this beautiful?" He looked around at the scenery, but his eyes remained on England._

_Arthur sighed and looked out again. "No... I wish they were..." Then he shook his head. "How did you get here?"_

"_I don't know, I was laying on the couch, and I started falling asleep as well, and then I was here."_

"_Maybe some of my magic did this..." England murmured._

"_Or maybe it's the magic we create, Cherie?" He sat down next to him and slipped his hand into Arthur's._

"_Perhaps." England smiled and leaned his head on Francis' shoulder._

"_You know, amour, you're almost as beautiful as the beauty you make me feel..."_

"_You are even more beautiful then that, I'm sure."_

"_Cherie..." France sighed. "If it was possible to show you how I felt I would... then you would know of perfection..."_

"_Frog, just by looking at you, I already know what perfection is."_

"_France smirked at his nickname and sighed. "Cherie,.. j'tiame..."_

"_I love you too..."_

Hooray! My first FrUK fanfic... and my first Hetalia fanfic, all in one!

This is all based off of a Roleplay with several friends. I edited most of the other stuff out, it not being important to the plot. But I left out most of the Truth or Dare game. This took 4 ½ hours to roleplay. XD

I do not claim the plot, the characters, or anything. Yes, I help write the plot, but part of the FrUK fluffyness belongs to my friend squirrley2021, the worlds most amazing France roleplayer. I wrote this with permission from everyone but her, so I hope it's alright.

My next fanfic is a GerIta fic I wrote during school. That one is more sad and bloody, but it's still pretty good. If you have any ideas for future fanfics, please tell me!


End file.
